1. Technical Field
The present disclosure of invention relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stand-by power control device, a liquid crystal display device including the stand-by power control device, and a method of controlling stand-by power for the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, according to data processing and mobility convergence trends, demand has soared for a mobile device that includes a plurality of function modules which perform various functions (e.g., communication functions, camera functions, etc) while size, weight of the mobile device become smaller and time between required battery rechargings becomes larger. However, since the mobile device is manufactured to have a small size, and thus its internal battery generally also needs to be of small size, it is difficult to increase the inter-recharge capacity of the battery. This is particularly true in cases where the battery is used for providing a plurality of different internal voltages for application to respective internal components of the mobile device (e.g., volatile memory components, nonvolatile data storage components, user interface components, and/or other such function modules). In other words, since the mobile device is required to perform various functions using limited power (i.e., battery), an optimized battery power management technique is increasingly important for the mobile device in order to increase the inter-recharge capacity of the battery.
It is noted here that power consumption in the typical mobile device mostly includes that of the graphics display functions of the mobile device. More specifically, the graphics display functions are often provided by a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Generally, the LCD device includes a display panel and a back-light unit for providing light to the display panel. However, a conventional LCD device provides the same voltages to the display panel and to the back-light unit irrespective of whether the user is currently using the mobile device or not. As a result, unnecessary power may be drawn from the battery due to a design that calls for continued generation of same power supply voltages irrespective of whether the user is currently using graphic display features of the mobile device or not.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.